


【厄戴罗？】狮子与猎人（NC-17）

by AaronCobain



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crossover, Hold Back the River, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronCobain/pseuds/AaronCobain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hold Back the River的一部分，梅苏特在法拉利的第三年。<br/>脑洞动机自基友。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【厄戴罗？】狮子与猎人（NC-17）

曾经有人问过这样一个问题，做一个职业车手最与众不同的体验是什么。  
答案众说纷纭，跨越了名目繁多的各种赛事，伴随着机油的气味还有没干的香槟，有人说能泡到更多的妞，有人用这个抱怨没完没了的跑赞助和一堆打搅生活的琐碎。不同性格的车手有着迥然不同的解读，却没有一个能让人信服的答案。  
但总有一些回答是让人印象深刻的。  
有彼时不算成熟的英国车手说过，是记录时间的方式吧。旅行世界各地，用赛季记录年份，用站点记录时间，这是赛车车手和其他人最不相容的细节，就像是球迷的一年从八月开始计算。  
所以试想一个F1车手，开过很多的赛季，开着他的座驾在各色的人群前竞技。那么每去往一个站点，回忆层层叠叠，像是他走过的这些岁月的横断面，每次回顾不知道是愤怒还是惊喜。  
梅苏特就是这么看待斯帕的。  
他在这里上演过首秀，也在这里有过和克里斯的超车闹剧，至于在斯帕赛道的第三年，比赛的意义却被其他的琐碎消磨殆尽。  
那个时候他被夹在合同年里出不去，严令禁止队友间的竞争就像是一个枷锁，在以夺冠为目标的车队里，大家的重心永远会偏向看起来强势的一方。这让身为二号车手的他似乎永远都拿不了冠军。  
怎么样才能费尽心机去扳倒你的队友兼床伴，这是德国人最不想去考虑的事。  
更不想去考虑这种可恶的办公室恋情本身。

他在斯帕的第三年，在一切无关他的鲜花掌声香槟采访都落幕之后，他在自己房间里的沙发上玩着手机，依旧有些耿耿于怀白天的失误。  
那是一个技术上的失误，原因一半来自于他一半来自车队，任何一边发现了就能避免，然而偏偏两边都有自己的疏忽，直接导致了他的退赛。  
那个时候赛车在跑道上磨出火星，胎压骤减，车身刮擦着地面的声音几乎要攫取他所有的感知，他撞上轮胎墙才停下来，四周像是一个金属的坟墓。  
他在取得一个完美开局之后退了赛，而这是这个赛季的第五次。  
克里斯开门的声音他都听到了。

埋在手机游戏里连头都没有抬，梅苏特甚至能用耳朵想出自己的队友是用什么样的借口骗过酒店大堂，在谢过服务生之后装模作样地轻轻掩上房门，那动作流程梅苏特可以背下来。  
所以还是手机游戏比较有趣。  
无趣的那一边却不够识相。  
“我早该想到你在房间...”踱步过来的声音听不出急促，却也没有任何鞋底拖着地面的怠慢。一双脚尖出现在梅苏特面前，穿着还没来得及换下的西装裤。  
有手指探上自己脸颊，指腹的温度比往常要低。  
见自己没抬头，葡萄牙人坐在旁边。  
“你例行身体检查完就走了，队医说这完全不够。”“他怕你需要心理治疗。”  
听到这句话梅苏特盯着手机不屑笑了笑，眨了眨眼睛，没有说话。  
“Mesut…”葡萄牙人声音提高了一些，侧过身来，手机被抢得猝不及防，梅苏特只来得及听到手机里的小人惨叫了一声，死了。  
“...”  
“那场车祸，我比赛完了出来才看到。我只想确唔...”  
这一吻太猝不及防。  
梅苏特嘴里有些酒精的味道，不属于香槟，是些别的什么。远远没到喝醉的程度，吻上来的力道却并不轻，克里斯觉得鼻梁被撞得有些疼，闭了闭眼睛又睁开。他俩嘴唇拟合如海岸线，舌尖相抵，有些僵持。  
梅苏特抬起脑袋，跨坐在他身上的时候克里斯甚至捉摸不透他眼睛里的情绪，再次凑近后细小的吻抿了上了他的眼睑、脖颈，最后印上嘴唇的时候他下意识摁了一下梅苏特的脑袋，手心被细碎的头发扎得发痒，他希望自己队友破天荒的热情能维持得久一点。但是梅苏特并没有遂他的心愿，眨眼间又翻身坐在了自己旁边，盯着刚刚从克里斯手上顺过来的手机，玩了起来。  
他觉得克里斯的口腔里有漱口水的味道。  
有那么一秒葡萄牙人想把那手机从七十多楼的高空扔下去。  
“我不需要任何的心理治疗，这个赛季的第五次他妈的心理治疗，我不需要。”梅苏特闷闷地讲了一句，声音发虚，克里斯不知道是因为累还是委屈。  
克里斯的手从脑后蹭过来，捏过肩膀，蹭上脖颈，最后拽了拽细小的头发。梅苏特右边的耳朵被捏住，被抵着脑袋，脸颊蹭了蹭克里斯的鼻尖。太阳穴抵着克里斯的额头，梅苏特感受到克里斯脑袋上温度突然觉得有点心软。  
“我想念去年我们在这的轮对轮了。”德国人还维持着玩手机的姿势，不知道是不是想把脸埋进阴影里。  
“啊？轮对轮？哪种？”  
梅苏特翻了个白眼“赛场上那种。”  
葡萄牙人轻轻笑了笑，凑到他耳边的声音低沉又诱惑，梅苏特的耳廓感觉得到克里斯嘴唇的热度“我想念和你的所有轮对轮，babe。”

脱了西装外套和西装裤，克里斯穿着衬衣，领带松得简单粗暴。一颗一颗地解着扣子在梅苏特看来就像是在犯罪。那件衬衣有意无意地绷出克里斯结实的手臂，流畅的线条，胸前的凸起。这让一些不明不白的东西在气氛中变得充满张力，让梅苏特能清晰地听到克里斯的呼吸声，能闻得到克里斯的体温和味道。  
葡萄牙人的身上的皮肤光滑平整，德国人觉得自己喉咙有些发干，得摒弃掉想要在那具躯体上留下什么的想法，他这样思忖着。  
把克里斯摁倒在沙发背上的举动自己想起来都有些懊悔。  
被挑动起来的欲念和挤压这些欲念的努力中附带的一些负气让他的动作有些狠，禁不住胸膛里风箱一样的喘息。由于光线，他不得不眯起眼睛，端详着克里斯表情的时候像是狮子盯着自己的猎物，盯着他因为略微吃惊而上扬的眉峰，盯着他的瞳孔，盯着他不知道说什么才好那短暂空白的一两秒。那是梅苏特的私藏，即使情绪低落成现在，他也享受这些。  
猎物也享受着这样相互捕猎的过程。  
他的脸埋在阴影里，左手被摁住，以一个几乎使不上力的姿势被摁在三人座沙发的角落里。他左臂发力，把束缚着自己手臂的手合十抓住。他反用吻去啄梅苏特嘴角，用舌尖挑逗着。在面前这个人动物一样轻微回缩时趁机欺身上前，加深那个戏谑的亲吻。再凭借腰腹的力量起身，顺势翻身架着梅苏特的手臂，用方才自己被取笑时对方的姿势，跨坐在了梅苏特腿上。

居高临下又四目相对的时刻，气氛变得有些僵硬严肃。克里斯凛着神态，发现他现在才听清楚德国人的小声喘息，他开始确信体能教练在离开时叮嘱他的话。  
“即使加练也要张弛有度，不是吗。”他小声对德国人说。  
德国人压着脑袋，却盯着他，随时准备发动攻击的阵势。  
他抱了抱梅苏特，脸颊贴着脸颊，让他感觉到梅苏特比平时要高半度的体温，拥抱紧得像是要吸收面前的人身上多余的热量。手指却轻飘飘地从梅苏特胸膛滑下，指间蹭上梅苏特衣服的质料，即使只是轻轻掠过也能感觉到梅苏特胸膛起伏的不寻常。指间滑到肚脐往下的时候，面前的人像是触电一样抗拒起来，这让克里斯搂得更紧了一点，探进梅苏特的底裤，握住了他硬挺的分身。  
他感觉到自己抱着的那具身体颤抖了一下，不像是狮子，像猫。

扒掉碍事的底裤，坦诚相对的时候反而比衣冠齐整要拘谨。德国人有些不安的躁动难耐，老二在双腿间斜出一个角度。克里斯跨坐在梅苏特腿上，忖度着加练和酒精双重作用下德国人的清醒程度，“你是不想喝醉，还是不想清醒？”捏着梅苏特的下颔的时候克里斯皱着眉忍不住问了这么一句。  
梅苏特现在是清醒的，克里斯可以肯定。但葡萄牙人也能感受到队友身体上的所有渴望，对他来讲，梅苏特肌肉的抖动，升温的吐息，乃至盯着他喘息的时候微张的嘴唇都是他熟悉的邀请。但是德国人清醒的意识却在抗拒着这种渴望，微微低着脑袋，用着进攻的视角，以一头狮子的倔强。  
他们的老二抵在一起，被克里斯一起握在手上，缓缓上下撸动。  
葡萄牙人手上的茧给了肿胀的器官粗粝的摩擦，龟头相互触碰着，像是圣灵的仪式，梅苏特需要这种摩擦，他不想承认他需要，但是他重重的吸气声却比他率先给出了回答。  
他能感受到自己筋骨里被长时间的加练给打压的情欲变成兴奋。他的感官被调动着，慢慢涌向克里斯掌心覆盖着的温热区域，变成在顶端挑逗着他身躯的细小酥麻，然后变成预想里的兴奋难耐。他咽下一声全身舒张的喘息声，腰部下意识往前顶着，想要攫取更多的抚摸和触碰。倔强感却在这样的时候还在轰击他，闭着眼睛后仰，掌心出的汗让拳握起来有些湿滑。  
克里斯欺身上前，双腿岔开跪在沙发上，亲吻着他的脖颈，手上却没有停下。茫然摸索中，粗糙的手掌向下撸动，触及到肿胀的囊袋，搓捏着泛起滚烫的温度，涤荡着最后没有被唤醒的感官，抓挠的动作一会轻柔一会沉重，没有章法。承受着持续的快感，梅苏特细小的吸气声横亘在他耳边就没有停下来过，但是他似乎忘了怎么样把承受变为享受。克里斯对此有些不安。 他的手掌缓缓沿着阴茎向上撸动着，脑袋却缓缓向下，鼻尖蹭过梅苏特淌过汗水的肩膀，露出牙齿啃咬胸膛的时候没有留下情面。梅苏特感觉到痛感合着葡萄牙人的吮吸和啃咬，在胸膛前粘黏起一阵乌红的印记。那靠近心脏，他试图去感知那是不是刻意，却被铃口传来的一阵刺激打乱了阵脚。  
堆积在一起的快感在这里小小地摩擦出静电，他眼前就能绽放出火花。梅苏特有些按捺不住，眼眶周围的红色覆盖住整个面颊。为了抵消那些失控感，他揽住克里斯，把脑袋埋进颈窝里，用牙齿压磨着克里斯肩部的肌肉。背部紧绷得僵死，像是在抗拒一直以来的快感和痉挛。  
克里斯双手打开成手足无措的样子，感觉到勒住自己的力道的收紧，葡萄牙人有点惊慌也有点惊讶。德国人很少会表现出对他这么充满依赖。这下克里斯真的有点手足无措了。  
布满粗茧的手摩挲上脊背，掐住后劲慢慢往下按压着，想要怀里的身躯松软一些，而梅苏特靠在这个人肩膀上竟然能感觉到一丝该死的温情。一声轻轻呢喃的“放松…”让他觉得耳朵里被灌进了热流，虽然这是克里斯唯一能说出来的话。  
放松...是我啊，只是我。  
我只是，想要来帮你。

克里斯感觉到下身被握住，撸动的节奏快过方才的自己。突如其来的刺激感带着兴奋和惊喜，克里斯和梅苏特拉开距离，看着后者喘息着，嘴唇微张，泛红的眼睛还在盯着自己。  
他眯着眼睛端详着德国人，评价着“你现在真的像是狮子了。”的调侃话音没落，臀部就被提住，那只手的拇指摁住自己的大腿外侧，食指却揽过大腿根部，让中指和无名指在股沟的穴口外部打着转。  
主题来得太快了一些，贴近的身体也让克里斯能感觉到梅苏特的鼻尖在自己胸膛间轻轻蹭过，他低头他们鼻尖相蹭。呼吸相互拍打在对方脸上，他的眼睛擒住梅苏特眼里零星的一点放松和通达，现在他能确定梅苏特在真正意义上的清醒着。  
不确定德国人之前挣扎的缘由，即使忧心也只是预感和猜测。葡萄牙人不想开口问，此前任由德国人相通的决定犹如等待裁决。他不习惯，但是在某些方面，他不得不承认，一段平等的关系里的一些决定一定要让对方自己做抉择。  
他是尊重着梅苏特的，即使常有邪念。  
带着短暂如释重负一样的心情明朗，克里斯感觉到欢欣。听到那句询问着润滑剂的问话，他才反应过来，翻身找了找，重新拣拾起丢在旁边的西装裤，带些没由来的滑稽。  
稍显冰凉的液体挤在梅苏特手上，通过体温温热，梅苏特向葡萄牙人摊开手，克里斯合上手的时候有几滴掉落在梅苏特的阴茎上，他用掌心把它们涂抹开来。在这时候，他后穴被梅苏特用沾满润滑剂的手指猛然探入，跪在沙发上的他双腿绷紧，撑着梅苏特的肩膀抵着沙发背。  
试探着他后穴的人没有沾上润滑剂的另一只手也没停下，即使没有他的自信成熟却也富有攻击性，他握着克里斯的老二像是握着他自己车上的部件那样轻车熟路。撸动一阵后手指移动到顶端，大拇指堵住铃口，以此为轴心活动着手腕，指腹随着手腕的旋转摩擦着龟头旁的包皮处，这和后穴的刺激堆叠起来双重的快感，流窜在克里斯四肢百骸，只让他觉得两腿发软。他还记得他第一次和梅苏特约会的时候就调侃过赛车手敏感于常人的屁股。行驶在赛道上风驰电掣的时候连细小零件的缺损都能感受到，何况是性爱的快感和高潮？  
他现在就陷在这种快感的涡旋里，颤巍的双腿支撑不起自己身体的重量，他又重新跪着坐回梅苏特腿上。  
“放松...”  
被扶起来，他在零星的恼怒里听到梅苏特这么一句话，塞进两根手指的后穴被不停地翻搅着。梅苏特不停地触摸着他身后甬道里的褶皱，即使不止一次被开拓过，他也会觉得奇怪。他们俩都不能坦然接受自己是被上的那个，有时候克里斯会觉得这是迄今为止这段关系里的最大分歧。但是葡萄牙人现在才不暇去管这些奇怪的想法，他摁着梅苏特的胸膛提动着腰臀，去迎合梅苏特手指的按压。三只手指并排在自己的穴口扩张开，往内部深插着，抵着肠道内的沟壑和凹槽，触及克里斯体内的腺体，然后缓缓揉动。  
阴茎硬得生疼，肿胀得犹如表皮都失去张力，却只是被梅苏特的左手握住顶端，顶住铃口。他身后梅苏特的节奏也犹如在高速弯角故意放缓速度的慢车，让所有人都心焦难耐。  
“你是忘记怎么做了吗？”恼火中抬起脑袋，却撞见梅苏特狡黠的笑容。即使早就明白是使坏也被这样的笑激怒，葡萄牙人把臀部翘得更高，提动胯骨用自己的节奏带起德国人手上的韵律。前列腺像是放大器一样增强着他所有的感官，他的肠道早因润滑剂和扩张而火热柔软，他的臀瓣一张一吸，在等待着更多的侵略。  
这个时候梅苏特右手上的动作终于提了起来，用他千分之一秒内提速出弯的反应技巧。他在克里斯体内探索一样翻搅绕圈，顶弄着腺体。克里斯觉得他的意识也被顶弄着攀援上洪峰巨浪，他觉得他全身都涤荡在暖流里，而暖流卷着他带进更大的浪花，继而从高中坠落。这种时候，性爱犹如赛道上千分之一秒的心跳。  
他不习惯呻吟，只在意识里攀登上洪峰最高顶的时候从嗓音里吼出两声变调了的呜咽。前列腺高潮的时候快感犹如潮水，溢满他所有感官，甚至让他眼眶湿热。阴茎也渗出液体，却射不出来，他不住向前挺着腰部希望捂住他顶端的手能上下撸动几下，来获得前端的快慰，但是德国人的举动却恰好相反，他握牢着自己的龟头以控制精液的溢出量。克里斯焦急地摆动着身躯抗议，梅苏特的手却在这样的时候松开了。  
克里斯气急败坏地看着梅苏特歪了歪脑袋摇了摇头。  
混合着溢出的液体，梅苏特把手指送入克里斯的口腔里，嘴唇上被沾湿的地方上一秒还是一片暧昧的温热现在就变得冰凉。梅苏特的手指在克里斯的口腔里翻搅着，克里斯用唇舌去勾住梅苏特的指腹，去舔梅苏特的掌心，唾液和自己的体液混成湿乎的一片。他不暇去顾忌，瞥见梅苏特眼里泛起的那阵快意，他抬起身躯，把自己的后穴对准梅苏特的阴茎，然后坐了下去。  
他感觉到和自己舌头进行挑逗的手抖了一下，然后盖上他的脸颊，故作镇定地抚摸着他的眉宇和眼眶。  
德国人硬得像是烧过的金属，阴茎上的润滑剂已经半干，这让克里斯的身体打开得生涩而疼痛，带着一丝清醒，葡萄牙人捕捉到梅苏特一闪而过的失焦的慌张。  
有的时候德国人的控制欲强过克里斯此前的每一个床伴。  
而无论怎么样人都会被感觉驱使，这是控制欲也救不了的事。  
低头抵住梅苏特的脑袋，他们今天晚上为数不多的交流中第三次出现放松的字样，克里斯用手掌盖住梅苏特脸颊，用大拇指蹭着梅苏特嘴唇。梅苏特小声喘着气，之前盖住脸的潮红又变得泛白，握住克里斯的阴茎顺着葡萄牙人的节奏上下撸动着。腰腹也在以同样的节奏做着相反的运动。大脑烧热的情况能熔断他其他多余的反应和意识，他漫无目的地搂着克里斯，去啃咬他的近乎完美的线条，克里斯胸前的凸起周围被他咬得泛起一圈的红色，由此而来的刺激使得葡萄牙人歪歪斜斜扭动着身躯，脑袋后仰着因为他的啃咬喊出细小的抗议声。他的用嘴唇去亲吻克里斯胸前的肌肉再开始留下自己的痕迹。他们就像是两台被榫接在一起的机器，随便牵动谁都能震荡出快感。他们在性爱的涡流里涤荡了许久。意识就像是一块将要彻底融化的生锈金属板，电流通过这块金属板支配者他的四肢百骸，在做最后亮如白帜的狂欢。  
克里斯先射了出来。  
前面和后面都被操弄着，第二次高潮来得比第一次要快。他的下半身像是融化的蜡，全身紧绷的时候吻上梅苏特的嘴唇。克里斯相信接吻相信老式的浪漫，而梅苏特相信克里斯。老二受到挤压之后，他在感受到最后几次上下撞击的力道之后也跟着射了出来，像是转眼间一泻千里的洪水，葡萄牙人后穴一阵温热，他抓住他的手臂，甚至能感觉到他的脉搏，他吻着梅苏特陪伴着德国人从意识的一线清明到短暂的空白，期间还有德国人几声愉悦难耐的呻吟和呜咽。

他们坐在沙发里，陷在一起，回过神来。  
他们一起清洗过身体，在喷头下亲吻。然后穿着不知道是不是对方的内衣睡在一起。  
梅苏特睡觉喜欢依偎着什么，他就把他揽在怀里，背弓得像是熟透的虾，有着高半度的体温。

梅苏特那晚曾在半夜在葡萄牙人的心跳声中醒来。  
克里斯的心跳大多沉稳有力，葡萄牙人睡容也安详，稍微有让人觉得忧心的表情也能在不久之后化解，拧成结的眉心舒展开来。  
梅苏特特别喜欢看克里斯皱眉以后眉心舒展的样子。  
比他高半度的体温，他们之间的轮对轮，还有盯着他神采奕奕的笑，这些东西他都眷恋。  
即便他们早晚都是要分开的。

End.


End file.
